


Каждый раз

by Elhen



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Каждый раз Тогуса думает, что следующего уж точно не будет.





	Каждый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Ghost in the Proxy 2018.  
> Бета: Мари.

Каждый раз Тогуса думает, что этот-то уж точно последний. Что думает по этому поводу Бато, Тогуса не знает. И не уверен, что когда-нибудь захочет узнать. Поэтому он не спрашивает.

Сложно сказать, почему очередная перестрелка закончилась именно так. Не то что бы они о чем-то договаривались заранее, да и после ничего такого не происходит: ни кодовых фраз, ни тайных жестов, они даже не смотрят друг на друга, чтобы, как в каком-нибудь дурацком романе, прочитать все по глазам. Естественный ход событий — вот как это можно было бы назвать. Но, честно говоря, Тогуса не видит в этом ничего естественного. Просто почему-то получается именно так. Каждый раз он обещает себе, что следующего, конечно же, не будет.

Дело закрыто, и можно, наконец, расслабиться, хотя бы ненадолго. В голову лезут мысли о жене и детях и обещаниях, которые бы ему лучше сдержать, и он пытается вспомнить, какие подарки — и кому — обещал купить. Йорико, наверное, куклу. Она просто обожает кукол.

— Подбросить? — спрашивает Бато, и Тогуса кивает.

Машина плавно скользит по дороге, за окном мелькает привычный городской пейзаж: улицы, дома, люди. Кто-то куда-то спешит, кто-то просто бесцельно бродит по округе. Там наверняка шумно. Внутри же царит тишина. Каждый думает о своем. Тогуса украдкой бросает взгляд на Бато. Тот уверенно держит руль, по его спокойному лицу сейчас ничего не понять. Рядом с ним хорошо молчать, нет ощущения неловкости, нет желания сказать что-нибудь вслух, просто чтобы нарушить это молчание. «Вот что лучше слов», — проносится в голове у Тогусы.

Он снова смотрит в окно, но больше не видит ни людей, ни улицы. Дома его ждет Сакико, дети же, скорее, ждут подарков, можно будет устроить семейный ужин, посмотреть какой-нибудь старый фильм из тех, что так нравятся Сакико, словом, окунуться в милую домашнюю атмосферу — пока очередной умник не решит, что ему не писаны законы.

Машина неожиданно останавливается. Поездка была слишком короткой, и у Тогусы мелькает неприятная мысль о поломке. Впрочем, он почти сразу же узнает место — и в глубине души все понимает.

— Мой дом, — говорит Бато. — Зайдешь?

Этот бесхитростный человек никогда не вкладывает в свои слова второй смысл, но Тогусе почему-то все равно чудится в них какой-то подтекст. Хотя предложение кажется довольно логичным: прежде чем ехать домой, не мешало бы переодеться, чтобы не пугать родных. Перестрелки порой начинаются совершенно неожиданно.

— Да, — отвечает Тогуса.

В квартире Бато явно не хватает женской руки, но Тогусе даже нравится, как будто он случайно попал в другой мир. Он осматривается вокруг, с тех пор, как он был здесь последний раз, мало что изменилось.

— Холостяцкая берлога, — фыркает Тогуса себе под нос.

Бато делает вид, что не слышит.

— Чай? Или что покрепче? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — соглашается Тогуса, не уточняя, к чему это «да» относится.

Каждый раз он обещает себе, что в следующий раз уж точно скажет «нет». Этот раз все никак не наступает. Тогуса прекрасно знает, что в их отношениях нет любви. Это что-то другое, не жажда новых ощущений, не попытка снять напряжение, не желание почувствовать себя живым после опасной работы, не бегство от реальности. Тогуса не уверен насчет Бато, но сам он думает, что все эти случайности, раз за разом приводящие к одному и тому же, не могут объяснить их иррациональное притяжение друг к другу.

Впрочем, иррациональное значит необъяснимое. Так стоит ли пытаться выразить словами то, для чего не хватает ни мыслей, ни чувств? Тем не менее Тогуса каждый раз пробует сделать это и каждый раз терпит поражение. Бато терпеливо ждет продолжения. Ему не привыкать к мучительным раздумьям напарника. А может быть, он их вовсе не замечает, поглощенный собственными размышлениями.

— Да, — повторяет Тогуса, словно пытаясь уверить себя в правильности выбора; он по-прежнему не поясняет, что имеет в виду.

Все остальное проходит в молчании. Тем, кто понимает друг друга без слов, не нужно говорить. Движения и звуки оказываются куда красноречивее: шорох одежды, поворот головы, скользящие по коже пальцы, скрип кровати, сжавшиеся на плече у самой шеи зубы — вот здесь бы как раз следовало что-нибудь сказать, выругаться, в конце концов, — тяжелое дыхание, стоны, то еле слышные, то неприлично громкие, не имеющие никакого отношения к членораздельной речи.

Бато входит в него одним быстрым толчком, и Тогуса резко выдыхает. Ему вдруг кажется, что они очутились в вакууме, например, в космосе, — почему еще может так не хватать воздуха. Он почти уверен, что стоит зажмуриться, как сразу станет видно звезды, а скоро, наверное, получится их увидеть и с открытыми глазами. Эта мысль бесследно тает, едва только Тогуса чувствует, как чужая ладонь касается напряженного члена.

Бато проводит пальцами от основания до конца, и еще раз, и еще. Тогуса каждый раз удивляется, насколько нежными могут быть эти грубые руки. Бато задерживает пальцы на головке, чуть сжимает, размазывает выступившую смазку. Тогуса стонет; удовольствие волнами расходится по коже. Он тянется к Бато, сам не понимая, что именно собирается сделать, просто хочет, чтобы тому было так же хорошо.

Они двигаются в едином ритме. Тогуса выгибается, беспорядочно скользит руками по спине Бато. Тот одной рукой поддерживает его ногу под коленом, вторая оглаживает плечи, грудь, поднимается выше, обводит губы, мягко надавливает. Бато наклоняется, они сталкиваются языками, перехватывают друг у друга инициативу. Поцелуй, как и всегда, выходит долгим и каким-то диким. В голове у Тогусы пустота. Восхитительное чувство безвременья и отсутствия лишних мыслей.

«Прекрасное состояние», — решает он и сосредотачивается — пытается сосредоточиться — на чужих прикосновениях. Выходит плохо. Бато отлично знает, что нравится Тогусе, как и где следует легко провести ладонью, когда — сильнее, когда — чуть отодвинуться, а когда — прижаться вплотную. Они — как ключ и замок, только вот кто из них кто — сказать невозможно.

Бато движется широкими резкими толчками, снова опускает ладонь на член Тогусы, сжимает пальцы, и Тогусу выгибает от остроты ощущений так, что он почти видит те самые звезды. В тишину комнаты органично вплетается прерывистое дыхание. Бато прикусывает его сосок, и Тогуса от неожиданности вскрикивает, дергается, нога соскальзывает с чужого плеча. Еще пара движений, и Тогуса срывается в опустошающий оргазм. Вскоре Бато, хрипло рыча, вжимается в него всем телом и тоже кончает.

Какое-то время они молча лежат, почти не шевелясь. Бато лениво перебирает пальцами волосы Тогусы, потом приподнимается и так же молча разглядывает его. Тогуса думает, что надо прервать тишину, и снова ничего не говорит. «Это не любовь»... Если Бато и догадывается о его мыслях, то ничем не показывает это. В душ они отправляются по очереди. Каждый раз.


End file.
